


Tea For Two

by teashoppe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teashoppe/pseuds/teashoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and tea have a lot in common: It's bitter, it's sweet, and it also takes time whether gradually or instantly to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

> \- aki asked for 500 words and got 5k  
> \- a yuzuei fic where yuzuru barely appears bc yuzuru is so difficult to write y'all D:  
> \- includes eichi teasing keito abt kuro & ex-boyfriends keichi (also an entire paragraph abt how beautiful hokuto is am i right guys)  
> \- it wouldn't be a fic by me if i didn't apologize in advance for characterizations, so... yeah...  
> \- save me from rare pair hell  
> \- also, writing wataru was not "amazing~ ☆"  
> \- yuzuei wasn't supposed to happen to me, but here i am  
> \- hmu @harucchu on twitter

A getaway for celebrities to relieve their stress, a place to quietly raise their children away from the spotlight or send them off to follow in their footsteps to a school notorious for manufacturing popular idols, a seaside town where the gap between the poor and the rich can be seen _everywhere_ you look, call it whatever you like, it _shouldn’t_ be a surprise to find a gaudy, little café tucked into one of the hills of Yumenosaki. Eichi vaguely recalls the name written in English hanging above the doorfront. “Himemiya” the sign reads, the i’s dotted with hearts. (A party his parents had dragged him to during his childhood when he wasn’t confined to a hospital bed, forced to breathe in the smell of freshly uncapped disinfectant and gaze at the same pictureless white walls? Likely.) Eichi enters the shop, immediately attracting the attention of several, no, _the entire shop_ full of girls. Unfazed by the stares, he sits at an empty table in the corner of the café beside the window.

 

Eichi’s always believed that it’s ironic that he was born blessed with looks that could rival those of the celebrities residing in Yumenosaki—eyes the color of turquoise not knowing the word “no” for an answer and golden hair soft like the threads of silk that hug him to sleep, a cruel, twisted hand dealt out to him by fate who he assumes is laughing at him, at he who teeters back and forth on the verge of death. It’s painfully ironic when he falls in love, an emotion he can only feel for a short while, whatever while he’s left on Earth. (Doctors say it’ll be a miracle if he lives to see 40. Eichi wants to die the day after his 40th birthday just to spite them.)

 

Eichi’s expected to marry, though, as the only heir to the Tenshouin line. He’s delayed it time and time again with excuses like “I want to focus on my education” and “I won’t get married until I graduate”. He’s sabotaged dates too with the help of his childhood best friend, Keito’s, assistance who begrudgingly only agreed _after_ being allowed to thoroughly lecture him about it over a cup of tea in the Tenshouin greenhouse and the eccentric, Theatre major Wataru’s expertise in magic, namely, disappearing acts. The problem isn’t the girls. (He’s optimistic that they aren’t after his wealth, and he supposes if they _are_ , he can’t blame them when they would _probably_ prefer a husband without an expiration date stamped onto his body since birth.) The problem is the husband-to- _be_ who doesn’t want to be any more controlled than he already _is_ by his family. His parents, however, are getting more persistent, and with Eichi being in his final year of university, perhaps, he sighs, it’s time to settle down.

 

“How may I help you, sir?” A waiter Eichi presumes is close to his age hurries over from a table of textbooks, stuffing his (reading?) glasses into his pocket.

 

“Love looks not with the eyes-”

 

“but with the mind, and therefore winged Cupid is painted blind.” The waiter replies, astonished.

 

“William Shakespeare.”

 

“ _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ , Act 1, Scene 1.” A satisfactory grin spreads across the waiter’s face.

 

“Impressive.”

 

“No, I’m merely studying it for class, sir.”

 

“I know, instead of serving _me_ ,”

 

“Ah,” He blushes, and Eichi briefly forgets about the waiter’s negligence because he’s cute like this—cute in an ‘if you were an animal, you’d be my kind of prey’ sort of way. “I apologize for the wait, sir.” He bows his head to him in shame.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh_ , Eichi’s lips curve into a smile.

 

“but,” Eichi pulls the waiter closer by the blue tie around his neck to whisper in his ear. “I _do_ appreciate passionate people, very much.” Eichi releases the flustered waiter who readjusts his tie.

 

“Wh… what shall I fetch for you um…?”

 

“Tenshouin, _Eichi_ Tenshouin,”

 

“What shall I fetch for you, Tenshouin-san?”

 

“How do you pronounce your name, waiter-kun?”

 

“Ah, did I not introduce myself?”

 

“No, it seems you have failed to.”

 

“I apologize. I’m Hidaka Hokuto, your waiter for today, Tenshouin-san.”

 

“I’ll have a green tea then, Hidaka-kun.”

 

“I will be back momentarily, Tenshouin-san.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Green tea.

 

It’s hard to fuck up green tea, yet _somehow_ , Eichi becomes a regular visitor of the shop (despite his complaints of the leaves being left to brew for far too long and the water being off by a degree). It’s pretty obvious the whole staff—a grand total of two (or so he’s under the impression of)— _hates_ him by his third appearance in a single week, but Hokuto remains patient with him, serving him until he’s satisfied. Eichi’s _never_ satisfied though. It’s a firm belief of his that there’s _always_ room for improvement. For example, Hokuto (in addition to his past and present griefs) _could_ improve on gossiping about him where he _can’t_ hear him. (He may be dying, but he’s not deaf.)

 

Hokuto is 20. He’s easy on the eyes. (Speaking of eyes, Hokuto’s are blue like sapphires.) He’s kind (although his squabbles with Subaru, a Music major at the same university, who frequents the shop say otherwise), and he’s partial to suggesting vanilla lattes to first time customers for their classic blend of coffee and vanilla. (Eichi’s not a fan of coffee, but he tried it once because of Hokuto’s insistence. “Regrettably,” He begins after taking one sip too many. “I’m still not a fan.” He smiles at Hokuto apologetically, cushioning the cup with his pinky as he places it back onto the saucer.) Eichi dismisses the idea of drinking wine imported from Italy out of his collarbones every time he wears a goddamn v-neck shirt (which is all the time, for the record). He gives off a cool aura, but around customers, _especially_ women, he’s surprisingly warm, charming them with bright, white teeth.

 

Hokuto is beautiful, a _gorgeous_ man, but he’s not Eichi’s type.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I’m back.” Eichi closes the car door with a _click_.

 

“What did the doctors say to you?”

 

“What they _always_ tell me, Keito,”

 

“Eichi.” Keito narrows his eyes.

 

“I’m _fine_. The doctors said I’ll live for another day.”

 

“Did you ask them about the-”

 

“No, it’s impossible, Keito.”

 

“You don’t-”

 

“I _do_ know that, Keito. I’ve tried every drug out there.”

 

“But-”

 

“I’m tired. Take me home, please.”

 

The two live in silence for a moment before Keito asks, “Anything else?”

 

“N-, _ah_. There _was_ one thing.”

 

“Tch, put on your seatbelt.” He reaches over to grab the metal buckle.

 

Eichi, however, is quicker. “I can do it myself.”

 

“So?” Keito positions his hands back onto the steering wheel, preparing to leave the hospital parking lot.

 

“She asked if I were dating.”

 

Keito slams on the brakes. “She made a pass at you?!”

 

“Do you find it _that_ unbelievable?”

 

“No, I feel sorry for the poor woman.” He resumes backing out of his parking space.

 

“Do you think of me as such an annoying existence, Keito?”

 

“If I were forced to choose between you and Kanzaki, I’d choose Kanzaki in a heartbeat.”

 

“You become more and more undeserving of the best friend title every time we meet, Keito.”

 

“Unless you want _Hibiki_ planning your funeral, I suggest keeping me around is in _everyone’s_ best interests, don’t you agree Eichi?”

 

“Wataru would throw a _fine_ funeral, thank you very much.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Eichi pauses as the car comes to a halt. “There would be doves.” He continues when the light changes green.

 

“Wow, doves,”

 

Eichi ignores his snide remark. “She was pretty.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The doctor,” Eichi clarifies, thinking about the petite girl with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

 

“You said the same thing about your last omiai.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah, and Hibiki crashed the dinner pretending to be your lover.”

 

“Oh,” Eichi recalls. “I forgot about that.”

 

“Are you going senile? It was last week.”

 

Keito (per request) takes the scenic route, driving along the nearly empty coast in the spring.

 

“Keito?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you think I can fall in love?” Eichi ponders.

 

“Eichi, I don’t mind driving you to the hospital, but I _refuse_ to be your therapist.”

 

“Ha,” Eichi gazes forlornly out the window at the sea. “I guess that’s a no then.”

 

“I didn’t say it was a _no_.” Keito adjusts his mirror.

 

“Then…?”

 

Keito releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “It’s possible.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You’re here early today, Tenshouin-san.” Hokuto unlocks the door to the Himemiya’s café.

 

“I pulled an all nighter finishing a research paper.” Eichi yawns.

 

“If you’d like to rest, the sofa is free until ten today.”

 

_Free?_

 

“Isara-kun’s not here today?” Eichi takes a seat at his usual table.

 

“No, Isara’s replacement will be arriving soon. Something with Sakuma came up.”

 

_Ah._

 

Isara Mao is an interesting fellow who always has a pen behind his ear and approaches customers with a friendly smile. Sakuma Ritsu, the usual occupant of the currently empty sofa, is an equally interesting fellow who would _probably_ be kicked out for loitering if not for the Sakuma family’s business in teacups. They’re an interesting pair often accompanied by childish arguments usually dictating where Ritsu _can_ and _cannot_ play or sleep. They’re both good-looking too which just poses the question does the Himemiya family hire based on beauty or skills?

 

“He’ll be here later.”

 

“Oh, pity, I have class.” Eichi follows Hokuto inside.

 

“I’ve become pretty confident in making your tea, Tenshouin-san. Shall I deliver you the usual?”

 

“I’m too exhausted to make any decisions, Hidaka-kun.” Eichi pulls out a chair. “Surprise me.” He closes his eyes.

 

“I came as fast as I could.”

 

Eichi’s eyes flutter open to see a man’s backside. He’s dressed in what appears to be a butler’s attire (if Eichi’s experience as an elite member of society counts).

 

“How’s Himemiya?” Eichi listens to the sound of boiling water mix with Hokuto greeting a girl that arrives shortly after.

 

“Asleep, fortunately,” He strips off the blazer. “I gave the maids instructions for when he wakes up.” He ties a black apron around his waist.

 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Fushimi.” Hokuto bows to the man he calls ‘Fushimi’.

 

“Hidaka-sama, can you handle the register?”

 

“Ah, yes!”

 

Eichi doesn’t expect much, so when he’s met with a cute face contrasted with a sexy mole positioned below his right eye, he isn’t prepared in the slightest.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

_Shit, did he notice I was staring?_

 

“Forgive me for the intrusion, but I’d like to clean here.”

 

_His voice is sexy too._

 

“Oh… no… it’s… fine…” Eichi managers to stutter out. “Please, go ahead Fushimi-san, was it?” He does his best to maintain his dignity.

 

“Yes, thank you, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“You know my name?”

 

“Of course, you’re Tenshouin Eichi-sama, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“My master _adores_ you.”

 

“Master?”

 

“Himemiya Tori, the son of the family who owns this café. If you’ll pardon my absence, sir, I have windows in need of some _dire_ cleaning.”

 

_He has a nice ass too_ , Eichi notes as he watches him.

 

Suddenly, the aroma of chai fills his nose, startling Eichi.

 

“It’s healthier than coffee.” Hokuto places a cup of hot tea on the table.

 

“I’m not interested in your tea.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Tell me, Hokuto—Can I call you Hokuto?—what’s his name?”

 

“He’s our manager, Fushimi Yuzuru.”

 

_Yuzuru, huh?_

 

“How old is he?”

 

“We’re the same age, Tenshouin-san.”

 

_He’s younger than me._

 

“You’ve been very helpful, Hokuto.”

 

“You’re… welcome…?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Couldn’t you have dressed less,” Eichi gestures at Wataru’s outfit. “conspicuous?” There’s an attempt made to hide his annoyance.

 

“Asking a star not to shine is the greatest crime of all, Eichi.”

 

While an argument with Wataru usually leads to something amusing, Eichi’s _not_ in the mood for amusement today.

 

“Wataru-” He begins as he swats away rose petals.

 

“Hoookuuutooo-kunnn~ ☆”

 

“Hibiki senpai! Wh- what’re you doing here?”

 

“Oh, is this the cute kouhai you’re always rambling on and on about, Wataru?”

 

“No, no, Hokuto-kun is cute, but no one can compare to my dear, sweet Tomoya-kun~”

 

“You aren’t dressed for work, Hokuto.” Eichi observes, pulling the last of Wataru’s rose petals (that come from heaven knows where) out of his hair.

 

“Fushimi is covering for me today.”

 

“Oh? Why?”

 

“It’s obaa-chan’s death anniversary.”

 

“I’m… sorry…” Being surrounded by death his whole life, it’s ironic he’s not good with condolences.

 

“Isara is with Sakuma currently.”

 

“Ritsu-kun…?”

 

“Yes, he doesn’t trust Sakuma to bring the teacups on time.”

 

“Yuzuru is the only one working then.”

 

“Yes.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Eichi asks as Yuzuru pours him tea.

 

“Did you need something, Tenshouin-sama?”

 

“You keep checking your phone.”

 

“Ah, no, my young master is sick. As his personal butler, I’m responsible for his well-being.”

 

“You’re single.”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“I wonder.” Eichi gives Yuzuru a mischievous grin.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ah, your tea is _truly_ divine, Wataru.” Eichi relaxes in the Tenshouin family garden.

 

“Oh, to receive a compliment from Eichi The Emperor is a most welcome honor.”

 

“Wataru, I told you to stop calling me that.”

 

“How could I when I am merely a court jester compared to His Majesty?”

 

Eichi chuckles. “What did you think of that café?”

 

“It’s an illusion that fools people into thinking that their tea is good with fancy decor, unbefitting for one such as yourself who requires grandeur, finesse.”

 

“You flatter me, Wataru.”

 

“It _isn’t_ barren of potential though.”

 

“Hm?” Eichi rests his chin upon folded hands. “It’s rare for you to compliment someone, Wataru.” He grins.

 

“The barista there is quite amazing~ ☆”

 

“He _is_ quite fascinating, isn’t he, Wataru?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“No.”

 

“You didn’t even listen to me, Keito!”

 

“I know you, Eichi.”

 

“Please?”

 

“Begging won’t get you anywhere. It never has, and it never _will_.”

 

“Would you do it for a kiss?”

 

Keito whacks him on the head with a rolled up school newspaper.

 

“Ow!.”

 

“Fix that.”

 

“Fix _what_?”

 

“If you’re serious about this barista of yours you encountered by a struck of fate or Buddha taking pity on you, absolutely _no_ flirting with _me_.”

 

“I was joking, Keito, or are you still perhaps bitter about our-”

 

“Danna!” A red haired man, muscular and tall, calls out to him.

 

“Danna?”

 

“I’ll be there in a second, Kiryu!” Keito answers the man Eichi recognizes from the arts department.

 

“I didn’t know you’re into muscular men, Keito.”

 

“Kiryu’s just a friend.”

 

“And I’m Tenshouin Eichi, a straight male,”

 

“Who I hang out with isn’t any of your business.”

 

“Oh, he’s got you whipped, doesn’t he?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Now I understand the reaction. Relax, Keito, he’s not my type.”

 

Keito huffs. “I wasn’t your type either.”

 

“No, you were an adorable little angel of death.”

 

“What am I now?”

 

“That depends on how favorable your answer is.”

 

“Ugh, I have class.”

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

Keito closes his satchel. “For the record, I don’t like muscles.”

 

“Right, you prefer a weakling like me.”

 

“You’re really a pain in the ass, you know that?”

 

“We can double date, Keito!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Give me one good reason why I’m here.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“Scared? Eichi, you’ve _terrified_ people out of coming to school.”

 

“Yes, well, those are two completely unrelated issues.”

 

“Excuse me.” Keito raises his hand to alert Hokuto.

 

“Keito!”

 

“The Tenshouin Eichi I know isn’t a coward.”

 

“No, no, I’m a coward, Keito, I-”

 

“Yes?” Hokuto arrives.

 

“He’d like to speak to your manager.” Keito points.

 

“Fushimi!” Hokuto beckons him over.

 

Eichi clings to Keito’s arm. “Keito, I haven’t prepared my-”

 

“Is there a problem, Tenshouin-sama?”

 

“Yes, I think I have fallen in love with you Fushimi Yuzuru.” Eichi blurts out in one breath.

 

“Smooth.” Keito glances over the menu.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Eichi grasps his hands. “I want you, Yuzuru.”

 

“I’m flattered, Tenshouin-sama, but I’m going to have to apologize because I’m not on the menu. Today’s special, however, should suit your taste.”

 

“Ah… that… sounds wonderful, Yuzuru, thank you.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Well, the tea wasn’t worth it, but _this_ sure was.”

 

“Oh, quit your snickering, Keito.”

 

“How does it feel to be rejected, Eichi?”

 

“I don’t get it. I’m beautiful, I’m kind, I’m rich, tell me, Keito, would _you_ date me?”

 

“I’d rather not comment.”

 

“Oh, because of your crush on me, right?”

 

“It wasn’t a crush.”

 

“It was a crush.”

 

“It wasn’t a crush.”

 

A pause.

 

“Crush.”

 

“ _Eichi!_ ”

 

“Ahhh, but seriously, death is becoming more and more favorable by the minute.”

 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I won’t have you dying on me because of a broken heart.”

 

Eichi laughs. “Ha, I _really_ regret dumping you now, Keito.”

 

Keito kicks him in the back of the shin. “Don’t tell me that four years later, you bastard.”

 

“What would I do without you, Keito?”

 

“Died, probably,”

 

“Probably?”

 

“Likely.”

 

“I liked the first one better.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You’re being a nuisance to the customers, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“Go out with me then, Yuzuru, and I’ll quit bothering them with my sob story.”

 

“No, I have responsibilities to attend to here.”

 

“All I’m asking of you is one date, Yuzuru. Please?”

 

Yuzuru sighs. “You _really_ like me, don’t you?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Eichi’s immediate reaction is to dial Keito’s number for help.

 

“He said yes.”

 

“Congratulations?”

 

“What do I _do_ , Keito?!” Eichi panics into his ear.

 

“What made you think asking your ex was a good idea?”

 

“You’re my best friend before my ex.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“What do I _wear_?”

 

“What you… always… wear?”

 

“Where do I _take_ him?”

 

“Do your parents have you under lockdown again?”

 

“What happens in those girly mangas of yours, Keito?”

 

“They’re not girly. They’re perfectly suitable for all ages and genders and-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, what do they have in them about first dates?”

 

“Danna, what do you want for dinner?” Eichi hears a faint, familiar deep voice ask.

 

“Keito, where are you?”

 

“I’m not sleeping with him.”

 

“I didn’t ask.”

 

“I know you wanted to.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kiryu’s not even gay.”

 

“Do you _want_ him to be?”

 

“There’s a box of manga under my bed.” Eichi laughs. “Why’re you laughing, Eichi?” Keito asks, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

 

“No, isn’t that where boys usually hide their porn?”

 

“Do you want my help or not?”

 

“I understand.”

 

“If that’s all you’ve got to say, I’ll be hanging up now.”

 

“Keito?”

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Y… You’re welcome…”

 

“Also, use a condom.”

 

“ _Goodbye_ , Eichi.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

It’s a 45 minute ride to Yokohama.

 

“It’s my first time seeing you in casual clothing.” Eichi comments upon Yuzuru’s arrival at the station.

 

“Is it?” Yuzuru inspects his own outfit.

 

“I didn’t think you own _jeans_. You’re always wearing a suit.”

 

“Should I go back and change?”

 

“No, I like this.” Eichi flashes a smile at Yuzuru before the train doors open.

 

“Have you ever ridden a train before, Tenshouin-sama?”

 

“Keito’s taken me once or twice.”

 

“I see.”

 

They sit together in between an elderly couple and teenagers.

 

“Don’t worry. I researched the route last night.”

 

Yuzuru learns many new things about Eichi on this trip (things he never expected or wanted to know). For example, halfway through the train journey, Eichi gives up his seat for a woman nursing her child. He’s surprisingly good with kids, soothing a lost child no older than four until her mother arrived, a bit flustered that two attractive, young men had been standing at the information desk with her but grateful nonetheless. He refuses to get a strawberry milkshake because he complains that it reminds him of how actual berries are annoying.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Yuzuru?”

 

“I did.” Yuzuru stares out at the water reflecting with color from the ferris wheel.

 

“It seems we’ve gotten stuck at the top.”

 

“It seems.”

 

“Are you good with heights, Yuzuru?”

 

“I don’t have any problems with them.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to see the night view from up here.”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Yuzuru agrees.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ah, sorry, that’s probably out of the question.”

 

Maybe it’s the high altitude getting to him or maybe it’s the lighting illuminating Eichi’s blond hair that Yuzuru wonders is as soft as it looks, but Yuzuru answers, “Alright.”

 

“What?” Eichi blinks.

 

“If it’s part of the date, then I have no objections to it.”

 

“You don’t have to force yourself, Yuzuru.” Eichi dismisses him, and Yuzuru finds it strange that he dislikes being rejected.

 

“You want to, though, don’t you?”

 

“I do.”

 

Eichi’s lips are soft. He’s never been a fan of vanilla, but Yuzuru can taste the leftover flavor of it on his lips from the milkshake he _insisted_ on drinking earlier.

 

“We’ve started moving again.” Eichi pulls back from the kiss.

 

“Indeed… Tenshouin-sama…” Yuzuru avoids meeting Eichi’s gaze.

 

“I’ll… go return to my seat now… Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You have to be back before midnight, correct?”

 

“Ah, yes, I should be returning back to my master soon.”

 

Eichi calls a car for them, and drops him off at the Himemiya household.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Give my regards to Tori.”

 

Tori is asleep when Yuzuru peeks into his room. He’ll be disappointed when he discovers Tenshouin Eichi, the man he adores and admires so much, had been outside the Himemiya gates seconds ago. Yuzuru leaves him a stuffed bear with a pink polka dotted ribbon tied in a bow around its neck he’d picked up from the gift shop for him before walking down to his quarters and showering, sitting on top of his mattress and towel drying his hair when he finishes. He flops back onto his bed, recalling the events of the day.

 

He remembers the fun they had, going on rides and losing track of time and waiting impatiently in lines like children. He remembers how (for a brief moment), he wanted to keep tasting the vanilla on Eichi’s lips, growing more and more addicted with each press of flesh against flesh. He remembers Eichi reaching out for his hand during the fireworks show, but then quickly retracting it. He remembers not being able to stare at the bright, colorful display above him, only being able to keep his eyes on the taller, handsome, blond boy who looked as if he were seeing them for the first time. (He later learned, he _was_.)

 

He remembers the look on Eichi’s face when he said he had to go home to his master, a look of pain mixed with understanding.

 

_Crap._

 

~ ~ ~

 

He blames Eichi for it all—for forgetting to iron Tori’s laundry, for the dropped teacups and the spilled coffee at the café, for the fluctuating heartbeat in his chest every time he hears the chimes dangling from the door ring in expectancy only to be met with disappointment when it’s not Eichi. He hasn’t stopped thinking about him since he kissed him at the amusement park one Saturday evening in May.

 

_Tenshouin-sama hasn’t shown up to the shop lately._

 

Hokuto comforts him by telling him exam season is approaching, and Eichi (despite his behavior and spending more time than necessary at the café) is a good student.

 

Yuzuru finally calls him after debating whether or not he should utilizing the number Eichi had written him on a napkin when he asked him out.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Tenshouin-sama?”

 

“Eichi?”

 

“Ah, did I get the wrong number?”

 

“No, it’s Keito answering his phone on his behalf.”

 

“Keito? Oh, Hasumi-sama who Tenshouin-sama has spoken so highly about.”

 

“You must be Fushimi then.”

 

“Yes, may I speak with Tenshouin-sama, Hasumi-sama?”

 

“I’m afraid he’s unavailable at the moment.”

 

“I can call back later.”

 

“Did he not mention it?”

 

“Mention _what_?”

 

“Eichi’s in the hospital.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Keito… I fucked up…”

 

“I commend you for acknowledging it. Would you like a response?”

 

“He’s never going to want to see me again.” Eichi pulls his knees to his chest.

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“What?”

 

“Fushimi is coming _here_.” Keito shows him the text to him stating the hospital’s address.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Yuzuru arrives (give or take) twenty minutes later. He had tossed his apron at Ritsu (a bad decision in the making), and ran to the nearest train station, not looking back. He arrives at the hospital out of breath, forcing himself to calm down in the hospital lobby before checking in with the elderly woman at the front desk and punching in the elevator number to Eichi’s floor. He shares the elevator with a pregnant woman going for a checkup and a doctor in a pristine, white lab coat on his way to the ICU. The ride takes less than a minute, people entering and exiting as they feel necessary, but it feels  _endless_ to Yuzuru. When he finally arrives at his stop, it almost doesn’t feel real, like this is actually happening. It’s eerily quiet, the only sounds being nurses softly discussing their patients amongst each other and the beeping of machines. Yuzuru was told “Tenshouin-san” has a private room, and he can’t say he’s surprised given the family name that he bears. He catches the attention of one of the nurses who approaches him with a friendly smile.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Oh, I’m looking for Tenshouin Eichi.”

 

“Ahhh, Tenshouin-san, he’s at the end of the hall. Let me check in with him first.”

 

The nurse encourages him to follow her, but Yuzuru remains at a distance, stopping outside of his door.

 

“Tenshouin-san,” He hears the nurse from inside Eichi’s room. “you have a visitor.”

 

He can’t hear Eichi’s reply, but he doesn’t need to. Suddenly, he doesn’t know if he can do this.

 

“Fushimi-san, you may go inside.”

 

“Thank you.” Yuzuru bows to her in gratitude, secretly wishing she wouldn’t leave.

 

A wave of relief washes over him when he finally finds the courage to enter the room, and sees that Eichi is still in one piece (and still offensively gorgeous).

 

“Yuzuru, I’m-”

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

“Ah, no, I’m on a strict diet of medicine, medicine, and more medicine.” Eichi chuckles. Yuzuru crouches down beside Eichi’s bed. “Yuzuru…?”

 

“I was so worried.”

 

“I’m sorry” is all Eichi can answer with, and he means it.

 

“I was really, _really_ worried.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m glad that you’re alright. I should be heading back to work now.”

 

“Yuzuru,” Eichi catches his hand.

 

_Stay._

 

Eichi gestures to one of the chairs in his room for Yuzuru to sit on.

 

“Why did you come?”

 

Feeling brave, Yuzuru mutters, “I wanted to go again with you.”

 

“What?”

 

Feeling braver, Yuzuru declares, “Let’s go to the amusement park again although I suppose we’ll have to be make adjustments now.”

 

“Yuzuru,” Eichi hesitates. “can I interpret this how I like?”

 

“I don’t understand, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“Are you in love with me?”

 

“I… Yes…” Yuzuru affirms, cheeks pink like the roses in the Tenshouin family garden where someday, he’d like to have tea with him there.

 

“Ahhh!” Eichi’s arms encircle his body.

 

“Tenshouin-sama?!”

 

“I’m so happy right now that I could die.”

 

“Please don’t die Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“Haha, I won’t, not now that I have you, Yuzuru.”

 

“Tenshouin-sama, that’s-”

 

“I’ve decided to take the treatment.”

 

“Treatment?”

 

“It’s experimental, but promise me you’ll still love me even if I start growing warts or something.”

 

Yuzuru smiles. “I promise.”

 

Eichi pulls back from the hug, centimeters from Yuzuru’s face. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

 

“ _Here?!_ ” Yuzuru shrieks.

 

“I didn’t kiss you enough when we were on our date, Yuzuru.”

 

“Tenshouin-sama-”

 

“Am I disturbing something?” Eichi scowls at Keito’s appearance.

 

“No, I was just about to leave.” Yuzuru steps away from Eichi’s bedside.

 

“I see.”

 

“Thank you for today, Hasumi-sama.” Yuzuru bows to Keito standing beside the door.

 

“Yuzuru!” Eichi calls out to him from his bed.

 

Yuzuru halts, one foot outside Eichi’s room.

 

“When I get out of this hospital, give me a kiss.”

 

Eichi doesn’t receive a verbal response, but he considers it a success when he sees Yuzuru nod.

 

“Keito, does your family offer wedding services?”

 

“Eichi, we’re a Buddhist temple, not a Las Vegas wedding chapel.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

It’s June by the time Himemiya Tori _finally_ agrees to hiring a new employee, a short boy with hair reminiscent of blue cotton candy sold at the summertime festivals.

 

“Hello, I’m Shino Hajime. I’ll be working here from now on.”

 

“Ah, I’m Isara Mao. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m supposed to be training with Fushimi-san.” Hajime speaks timidly, clutching a pouch of lavender behind his back.

 

“Fushimi? Oh, he’s-” Mao glances around the café. “not… here…” Mao scratches his head awkwardly.

 

“He’s in the staff room.” A groggy voice answers his unvoiced question.

 

“Ritsu, I thought you were napping in the staff room.”

 

“Ecchan told me to leave.”

 

“Ecchan…? Oh, you mean Tenshouin.”

 

“He said he’ll let me sleep under Egyptian cotton.”

 

“You’re as easy as ever, Ritsu.” Mao begins walking to the staff room after excusing himself from Hajime.

 

“I wouldn’t go back there, Maa-kun.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Ecchan and Yuzu are kissing back there.”

 

“I… I see… What shall we do then, Ritsu?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Ten… Tenshouin-sama, we can’t do this he- _ah_...”

 

“Relax, I locked the door.” Eichi presses kisses down Yuzuru’s neck.

 

“That’s not the issue!”

 

“Your body’s responding well though.”

 

“Tenshouin-sama!”

 

“I’ve missed you.” Eichi’s breath is warm on his skin.

 

“Tenshouin-sama, we saw each other yesterday.”

 

“I can’t live without you.”

 

“You’re being too dependent.”

 

Eichi smirks. “Indulge me.”

 

Yuzuru is weak to Eichi’s melodic laughter, an orchestra he’d _never_ get tired of hearing.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I shouldn’t interrupt them. It’s business between a couple after all.”

 

“Nn~, Maa-kun~, hurry up. You worry too much.”

 

“Ah, Ritsu! Don’t fall asleep on me!”

 

“What’re you two doing?”

 

“Hokuto!”

 

“Maa-kun lost, so he has to go tell Yuzu to come out.” Mao seats a yawning Ritsu onto the sofa.

 

“Come… out…?”

 

Mao whispers the situation into his ear.

 

“ _Again?_ ”

 

“This has happened _before_?!”

 

“Isara, you handle Shino-kun.”

 

“ _Me?_ ”

 

“Yes, _you_ because I trust you.”

 

“W-wait, Hokuto, are you going to-”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Fushimi,” Hokuto’s voice comes from outside the door. “the new recruit Shino-kun is here.”

 

“Coming!” He responds back to Hokuto’s irritated tone. “Tenshouin-sama, _please_ ,” Yuzuru tries to pry Eichi off of his body (unsuccessfully if he may add).

 

“A little more kissing, okay?”

 

“Tenshouin-sama, _I_ have to go work, and _you_ have a hospital appointment to attend to in an hour.”

 

Eichi frowns at Yuzuru. “You’re starting to sound like Keito.”

 

“Good. He entrusted me to you.”

 

“He did?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“When did this happen?”

 

“The details are of none of your concern, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

“Then, as punishment, call me Eichi.”

 

“What?” Yuzuru blinks.

 

“Keito calls me Eichi.”

 

“Eichi-sama,” Eichi doesn’t know whether to blame the shiver that travels up his spine on his name suddenly falling from Yuzuru’s lips, or the look in his eyes. “I don’t _like_ being compared to another man.”

 

“Yuzuru-”

 

“I’m a very possessive man, _Eichi-sama_.” Yuzuru stresses Eichi’s name in his ear, delivering a nip to it before sliding down his hand from the blond man’s hair to his hip.

 

Eichi uncharacteristically buries his face into Yuzuru’s shoulder, blush spreading across his nape as well.

 

“You’re an unfair existence, Yuzuru.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It shouldn’t be possible to have this much sex appeal.”

 

“I have to disagree with you, Tenshouin-sama.”

 

Eichi lifts his head. “You reverted back to ‘Tenshouin-sama’.”

 

“Old habits die hard.” Yuzuru pecks his boyfriend’s lips before exiting the room, pleased with himself.

 

Eichi is controlling. He dislikes coffee, preferring his tea warm but not _too_ warm and unsweetened (because he believes sugar ruins the tea’s taste). He’s a good kisser, but a lousy date planner. He’s manipulative, and prone to impulse buying. Yuzuru likes it, though, when Eichi shows him sides of him he normally hides from others. He likes the Eichi who asks him if he’s alright after trying something new, the Eichi who watches Hajime and Ritsu with fondness in his eyes.

 

_I love Tenshouin Eichi._

 

Yuzuru welcomes him back from another successful day at treatment with a kiss.

 

_For however long, whatever more we have together, I love him._


End file.
